cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cantor Inferni
Summary The Cantor Inferni, or Fire Singers, are a collection of peaceful tribes of men who worship the fire god Baelfyr. One out of ten Inferni can fire-sing: manipulate flames. A few can conjure fire from nothing. A powerful Inferni is quite terrifying. They are rumored to be able to control living fire, creating beasts of pure flame up to 30 feet tall. Wisely, no one has invaded their lands in centuries. History Origins The Fire Singers number among the Airetika Prima (the First Heretics). Originally of the Cete tribes, the Cantor Inferni were driven from the seas by civil war. Along with other Goedic heretics they came to worship Southern Gods and nature deities, disavowing the oceanic-based faiths of their forefathers. Finding Salvation in Baelfyr "We did not find Him; He found us. By His light, a way; by his fire, salvation." --First Encant of Submission The earliest myths of the Fire Singers talk of a long journey far from the sea, that ended in a valley filled with flames. The flames that spoke to those true of heart, the new believers. Through the teachings of the flames, Baelfyr was made known, and the entire culture was formed. Not a word was ever written down. The teachings have been repeated over Cantor fires every night, transmitted from holy men to adepts, for more than two thousand years. Present Day The Cantor Inferni live far from the strife and intrigues of Cetemar; without want or fear, giving all blessings to their god. Appearance Inferni are tall and lean, often with yellow irises, to eyes that are completely yellow, except for the pupil. Inferni eyes are said to smolder when angered. Their skin is tan to black. Men have no facial hair. Both men and women prefer to cut their hair short, waxing it with incense and fat. Dress Inferni are always lightly dressed, even in deep winter. Men and women wear simple kilts and sandals. They decorate their skin with dyes and ocher to ward off the sun, and mark their tribe. It is said some Inferni have never felt the touch of rain or cold. They are however, a fastidious people. Each man and woman carries incense, oils and fine ash on their person. They dry-bathe using the ash and oil to scrape off dirt and perspiration. Society Government The Cantor Inferni are a matriarchal society. Women compete with one another in tests of endurance and strategy to rule tribes within the Inferni lands. They have no overarching leadership; all issues that effect the people as a whole, or are outside their territory are put to a vote. The Tribes Inferni live within small communities of 10-200 individuals. No tribe wars against another. Instead, if a right or piece of land is contested, the dispute is settled by games of chance. Individual Status Each Inferni has differing abilities to control heat and fire. In most, the "fires burn low." These Inferni demonstrate no ability to control fire, and have little status. In others the "fires burn high." These Inferni can do as little as light a fire, or control a raging fire demon. heir only risk is self-immolation. Inferni with high status are painted in red ocher with black sygils. They are said to be blessed by the fire god Balfyr himself. Family Inferni women choose whom to marry. They may have from 1-4 husbands, as well as other lovers. Children inherit their mother's name and possessions. Children are raised by the entire community. They are encouraged to roam widely, having few responsibilities until the age of 10. The aged and infirm are treated with deference. But, if an Infirni is unable to walk or care of themselves, they often choose death. Food and Drink Inferni also have peculiar eating habits. An Inferni will not eat something cold. They must eat every food cooked: boiled, fried, or heated over a fire. They eat no raw grain or meat; and are disdainful of pure water. An Inferni would rather cut one of his goats for a fresh warm cup of goat blood, than drink from a stream. Inferni campsites are perpetually swirled in the smoke of cooking fires. And Inferni who travel carry censers and hunks of charcoal to heat meals. Inferni have taken to smoking herbs, and drinkinkg teas and kaffes from foreign lands. Some have even acquired a taste for distilled, flammable liquor (a rarity in Astaadyr). Beyond that, little has changed in the Inferni diet. They subsist on the meat, blood and milk of their goats and rodents and "fire-fruit," starchy wild tubers that grow prolifically in the Burned Lands. Water is scarce in Inferni lands. The Fire Singers collect snow melt in hidden cisterns to help their herds survive the arid summers. They are superstitious about the cisterns, considering large bodies of water unlucky. Trade The Inferni people trade little. However, they have a rare and valuable commodity: myrr, kaphet, and other incenses of dried sap. These incense trees are found throughout Inferni lands; the collected sap being a traditional part of their fire worship. These bricks of incense are treasures in themselves. But the Cantor Inferni care little about wealth. Shrewd outsider traders have walked away with satchels of bricks in exchange for copper pots and sacks of tea. The Inferni have no native metallurgy, instead using clays, wood, and bone for implements. They own few weapons, having little need for them. Warfare The Fire Singers have rarely use their skills in combat. If war comes to their lands, they choose defense. Inferni carefully tend the borders of their lands, seeding them with wild grasses, laying lines of pitch, defense against any invader. Location The Cantor Inferni are isolated in the dry, high plains of Central Astaadyr, south of the River Vin, and north of the Rain Mountains. To the north is Tierra Nacio, the Earthborn. To the southeast are the Bagu Akuma. To the west are the Hrafnar Frae. Inferni land is poorly watered, receiving only periodic thunder storms. There is no permanent flowing water in their lands. Most is covered in hard clay, gravel, and shard rock. The native flora consist primarily of grey-grass, thorn bushes, and stubby trees. The fauna are a peculiar combination of resourceful goats, pica, and other small mammals, along with hard-back beetles and cinder ants; paired with magical fire beings: some as small as a mote of dust, others manifesting as animals of flame (flammhunds, gatofume), and still others manifesting as giant pillars of fire. Estimated Numbers 1,000 to 5,000 souls Known Towns The Fire Singers do not have permanent settlements. They travel between three encampments over a year. * Gual: This is the westernmost settlement of the Inferni. It is located in a dry riverbed, buried in thorn brush for much of the year. Hidden under the thorns are simple, but beautiful ancient buildings of fired clay. * Lume: This settlement is known for fire trees: burned stumps that, at a certain time of year light with a fire of glowing insects who fly in a pattern that resembles the former tree's structure. * Sintel: Also known as Cinders, this encampment is perpetually smoldering. The land is black, but glows a dun red all night long. Outsiders cannot enter Sintel without being burned. Allies The Cantor Inferni have few allies other than the Goedic nations. They have not received emissaries or sent tribute in several years. Foes The Cantor Inferni have few foes other than the Driego, untamed lightning elementals. Characters Pyra the Blind Pyra is an elderly witch, who is reputed to be the leader of the Fire Singers. Her sight is gone. But it is said she can see the "fire" (or soul) of every Inferni, living or dead. Pyra can call to every fire--and is rumored to be able to snuff out or inflame (empower) her charges. Baelfyr, Fire from Underground, Elemental of Fire Baelfyr is rumored to be an immortal under punishment: a god made mortal, bound to fire and earth. He is an elemental of fire, who is also mute. He speaks instead through flame and light. According to legend, this elemental has tired of His punishment, and desires only to die, but cannot. The man who can slay him will take on his powers. Shrines to Baelfyr can be found throughout Inferni lands. Clerics within the Inferni can interpret his fires to read signs and give proper sacrifice. Baelfyr is said to be in a constant slumber; but can be roused to war. His fire shrines are used to determine who will lead among the Fire Singers. A Cantor Inferni must be able to consume His fire (placing a burning coal on the tongue) and not suffer injury. Fume' the Ousted Fume' is one of the rare Inferni, who has no family or kin. He lost his rights when he chose to leave the homeland and fight in the Goedic Wars. A middle-aged man, with wiry hair and eyes that simmer like coals, Fume' looks fearsome. He is covered in rags and old cloaks, that perpetually smoke. Other Inferni think that he is a madman. He is one of the few Inferni who will serve as a guide through the Fire Lands. Fume' will take no coin. He desires smoking herbs, and high-proof liquors. Comments "Demons, the lot of them. They talk to fire. And it talks back to them. Rain never touches them; where they walk, snow melts." --Dorman Drag, Dwarven trapper "The journey is hard; and they are a strange people. But the incense bricks are worth twice gold in ports of Aquethaine, and thrice more in the temples beyond." --Ser Ibrahimas Del Doce, Aquethaini merchant "Heretics, Goedics, worshipers of fire pits and ash. Still, they make the best kyphi incense to be found in Astaadyr"--Zemir Ibn Zar, Avag trader. Category:Cultures